tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dale Sweeney
'''Dale Sweeney '''is a reporter and protagonist in the episode "Mournin' Mess". Early Life Dale Sweeney is a down-on-his-luck reporter. He is also an alcoholic and compulsive womanizer. Because of his careless and careless attitude and alcoholism, he was failing at his job and paying his bills. It is implied that he was once a top reporter until his vices and addictions got the better of him. Sweeney is fired by his boss, Elaine Tillman, tired of his constant tardiness and irresponsibility and thrown out. Sweeney returns home with bottle in hand and ambushed by Roebuck, the homeless man being accused of the recent homeless murders. Roebuck wants to clear his name and tells Sweeney to hang around the cemetery after sunset and that he will reveal everything about the Grateful Homeless Society, stating there are city officials involved. Thinking that this lead will help him get his job back, Sweeney agrees. The next morning, he heads to the cemetery as instructed by Roebuck and is sidetracked by Jess Gilchrist and uses his press credentials to get her back to his place. He seduces her and attempts to get her to talk about the Grateful Homeless Society, while recording with a tape recorder. She catches him in the act and angrily leaves. Later that night, Sweeney goes to meet Roebuck in the alley and finds Roebuck dying of a stab wound, before he can say anything important, he dies. Sweeney heads back to his home and learns that he has been evicted from his apartment. With little money left, he decides to get drunk and falls asleep outside in the streets. After being rained on while sleeping, Sweeney tries to get his job back, but Elaine ridicules him and threatens to have security remove him. Sweeney learns she hired his rival Climsky in his stead. She orders Climsky to write a report on Robert's funeral at the Grateful Homeless Cemetery, invigorated and motivated to get his job back, Sweeney heads to the cemetery to investigate and redeem himself... Dale goes to it in the night and was surprised to constat the emplacement of the coffin moving. Digging the ground, he find a secret door leading to an underground passage. Noticing many bones, he was surprised by by people who enter by another door and hide in a coffin. He discovers Robert's mangled corpse and screams, alerting his pursuers. They discover him and carry the coffin away with Sweeney inside it. When he opens the coffin, he finds himself on a dinner table in a dining room full of portraits of historical figures with scarred lips, pointed ears and sharp teeth. At the end of the room, Copard welcomes Sweeney and reveals the true identity of the homeless killer and the organization G.H.O.U.L.S. and that they are in fact ghouls. Fate Horrified, Dale attempted to escape and was prevented by Climsky, who revealed himself a ghoul. Climsky tears off one of Dale's ears and feeds it to Copard. He sees Jess walk in and calls out for her to help, but she reveals to be a ghoul herself and she advances. Behind the Scenes * He was portrayed by actor Steven Weber, best known for the sitcom Wings and the Vietnam film Hamburger Hill. *In the original ending from the comic, Sweeney's fate was unknown. The story ended with him being shown the truth about G.H.O.U.L.S; there was very little indication whether or not he was killed and devoured by them, managed to somehow escape, or joined them in exchange for his life. In the TV adaptation, his fate is shown; having his ear ripped off and eaten, and then being devoured off-screen. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Journalists and Reporters